Trick or Treat
Leaves have fallen, nights are dark and jack-o-lanterns are burning The atmosphere is just the right one for this evening Once again it´s Halloween, how I love that season But this time, it´s the first time I spend it with my bunny boy Justin It´s been half a years since we started dating, and it´s all still going well I guess this is what happens when you have a bond so tender and powerful Now, I´m returning home from a little shopping trip I had nearby Just to spend the rest of the night with my beloved bunny I used to be quite the active trick-or-treater when I was a little girl But this time I´m doing it only for someone truly special For this Halloween, I´ve even put on a sexy bunny girl costume Somehow I´ve got the feeling you´ll love this surprise It´s so calm and quiet here as I enter the Grand Pangolin Arms As I climb up the stairs, I see this place has even got some fitting decorations I have lived only a few months here yet it still feels like my true home already Don´t care how cheap, as long as you´re there with me then I`m happy After I ring the doorbell, I see your handsome face finally emerge I ask “Trick or treat?” while giving a seductive smile and pose The startled look and blush on your face is simply priceless You answer the latter as you lead me inside, holding my paws Looks like you´ve baked some blueberry pie for your lady I give it a taste, man does it taste lovely I´ve even brought something for you too, carrot pumpkin muffins Delighted, you thank your girlfriend with the strongest of hugs Hours pass as we watch a couple of scary movies there together I´m a brave vixen though, so none of them really make me shiver Finally, after the films are over, it´s finally midnight I´m in the mood for some natural affection with you, my sweetheart Off goes my costume, as the only thing I leave on is my lingerie You´re already waiting for me on a pillow, looking handsome in your natural state I give you a flirty gesture with my tail before I sit next to you No other male can make me feel like a woman, that´s for sure We lay down on the bed after putting out the lights With the pumpkin lanterns as the only things lighting the darkness For someone so small, you´re really good at showing romantic attraction When you hold me with your strong buck arms, I feel like a lucky vixen I hold you tight as you get a series of long and romantic kisses You say that my lips taste bewitchingly delicious With my arms and legs wrapped around you, I embrace you with all my might To me, this is the best way to spend this dark night Gently, I stroke your chest as gaze deep into your shining eyes I wish you a happy Halloween before I fall asleep in your arms With only the wind howling calmly outside, this night is so peaceful I´m here just sleeping inside next to a boyfriend most wonderful Justin, I love how your affection always comes right from your heart To me, it´s even better than any trick or treat. Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nadia´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:Halloween stories Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories in natural state